Talk:Blair–Dan relationship/@comment-98.112.235.7-20120927031737/@comment-124.197.23.106-20130117004926
Uhh, OK. My friend's a massive dair fan and so she told me that I should at least read this page: I still don't agree with her at all though but I was looking through the comments and this caught my eye. Penn Badgely who plays Dan did say "I believe Dan and Blair are soul-mates," or something along those lines but he said it as a joke and it was evident and even if it wasn't a "joke" you can't take what the actors say seriously because they have too promote the new relationships on the show. That's why Leighton is always changing her mind about who she thinks belongs together, to go with who is going to be on the show a lot more. And since The Pilot you thought they would end up together? I'm sorry, but no. The writers\producers etc decided they wanted to come back too Dan\Blair after 1x4 "bad news blair" but they wanted to come back too it in the future. He and Blair are not intellectual equals, he and Vanessa are. (I'm a dan\georgina shipper personaly btw) They both enjoy the same things whereas Blair only understands what Dan's talking about it, it doesn't mean she lives for and strives for it. And Blair said she felt "Safe and Strong" with Dan which is different too what you said. And I personally think Blair and Dan happened at a bad time. Blair was going through a hell of a lot. She had just lost her baby, the man she had just married wanted nothing to do with her except for publicity'' ''and she was struggling with her feelings for another man. I think as friends they were good - even though I preffered when they hated eachother just because they were good on-screen like that - they had a friendship which was healthy but Dan wanted something romantic and I think in a way Blair didn't want too lose that friendship and so she started dating him knowing that she wouldn't ever lose Chuck, this is just how I see it and I know it sounds dumb and like I'm coming up with excuses. I don't think with Chuck she felt trapped but I think he has hurt her emotionally a lot. He never hurt her physically (I know your talking about 4x22 and nothing, ''nothing ''can ever excuse what he did but he was a) drunk b) dealing with a lot (the whole issue with his father-raina's mother), c) the girl he loved was marrying another man and d) he wasn't thinking straight. He did say sorry even if it took him a '''very very very long time. '''I think the reason Blair didn't want to be with Chuck was because he had hurt her too much and she didn't want to ever be put in that situation again even if he did "Make her happier then she had ever been." and that's understandable. Although I think that it was the wrong time for Blair too get into a relationship with Dan. She wasn't herself, she was lost and confused and while he made her feel safe and strong, she just wasn't ready for the relationship. She, in my eyes, still thought of Dan as a friend. To me it felt like they were friends just fucking each other. While Dan loved Blair, she only cared for him as a friend. I agree with you about her not being with Chuck though. I think there was a time where the two of them could of worked but they had both been too emotionally hurt by each other too ever get back to a good place but they still cared for one another, and still loved one another even if it wasn't healthy and good for them and that's another reason why Dan\Blair didn't work. I think for Dan and Blair it was a case of bad timing and Blair not feeling the exact same way about him as he did her. Go ahead and say that she loved him, I'm sure she did but not on the same level that he loved her, like I said before, she cared for him as a friend and I think they were both forcing that friendship into something romantically and it ruined their friendship. I just don't think Blair and Dan work as a couple. I didn't mean too offend anyone by this, it's just the way I see it.